Various measurement systems and equipment can capture content from high-frequency signals. Processing such signals, however, can require a dedicated and specialized infrastructure including special wiring, high-speed data acquisition devices, and large storage devices. Such an infrastructure can be costly to build and maintain each time high-frequency signals require processing. More conventional infrastructures that may be unable to process high-frequency signals have not been fully leveraged to provide a more diverse, cost-effective alternative.